


Goose

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [34]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, James Bond plays video games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Q comes home to find Bond still in his pyjamas.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Goose

**Author's Note:**

> For "Goose" on the fluff prompt table (and the last prompt, completing my fourth prompt table of 007 Fest 2020!)

“What are you doing?”

“Playing a game.”

“I can  _ see _ that. Is this what you do all day when you aren’t on a mission? You’re still in your pyjamas!”

“I lost track of time. I intended to just play for an hour or so and have dinner ready when you came in. Why didn’t you call to say you’d be home early?”

“James, it’s 6pm. How long have you been playing?”

“...Oh. It’s a very engrossing game.”

“Clearly. Not often you lose track of time. Is that a  _ goose? _ Why is it carrying a knife?!”

“That’s just what it does.”


End file.
